


Southern Cross

by kaige68



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-06
Updated: 2014-05-06
Packaged: 2018-01-23 17:44:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1574189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaige68/pseuds/kaige68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adrift on the Pacific.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Southern Cross

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sharpiesgal (TigerLily)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerLily/gifts).



> Written for [](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/)**1_million_words** songfic month prompt _Southern Cross by Crosby, Stills, and Nash_. This doesn't really have much to do with the song, and it's late, but...

“Any idea where we are?” Hawkeye stared at the sky, one arm pillowing his head on their _raft_.

“South.” Bruce murmured. He concentrated on his breathing. On not rocking the debris they were afloat on. On keeping the anger checked.

“We were headed for Brisbane, not Bismark, so…”

Bruce chuckled and pointed to a constellation. “Southern hemisphere, Figi-ish?”

“Think they’ll find us before we find land? It’d be nice to get lost.”

“I’m surprised they aren’t here already.”

“It’s a big ocean.” Clint offered hopefully,

“Just you, me, and an implanted tracker.”

“You’ll find the romance in anything, won’t you?”


End file.
